Tales of Blind Ambition
by PolarHeat
Summary: A collection of simple, inspired drabbles of Toph Bei Fong and Sokka. There's no specific theme or rigmarole to them, just a Tokka fan. Please enjoy them!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my collection of drabbles of the Tokka relationship! I have been a dedicated fan of the A:TLA series for years now and I have finally made my way into the fandom. I can't promise amazing things from my head, but please enjoy the ones that I do write. Have a wonderful day!

* * *

It was something she found was becoming habitual.

A finger trailed along the contours of the face across from hers, making note of every little detail. Her elbow propped her figure upright as performed the all-too-familiar ritual. From the hairline of his goatee, to the creases on his cheeks from age. Toph allowed herself a moment of weakness, and smiled softly. It was a sure way for her to even remotely get a glimpse to see him.

In all of her years, even with Lin's father, she had never before held the urge to do what she was currently. It was easy for Toph and Sokka to find themselves drinking the night away and crash in a random area for the night. After well played, at least to their drunken minds, tactics, they found themselves on a random patch of grass on the outskirts of Republic City.

Thanks to her seismic senses, she could tell that Sokka was out cold, so she took advantage of the moment.

Her brash behavior was partially a cover she had built up for years, only to have Sokka chip away at it with his simplistic, good-hearted nature. She desired to be next him, no matter the form it took. She gratefully took on the role of best friend and made sure she was there for him whenever she could. Anything from a drink to a prank to sitting in silence, she was there. When Suki and Sokka's relationship fell apart, she was there. In the same regard, Sokka was there for her as well. When Lin's father left her, when Lin was born, he was there.

Toph's finger gently trailed across Sokka's upper lip.

Important words and plans, sarcastic wit, and powerful kisses came to her through this mouth. Toph wasn't sentimental, in the very least. She had a mean bark to warn those of her nasty bite, but Sokka barked right back. He accepted her more masculine behaviors with ease, which included a lack of romantics between the two, yet she couldn't deny herself this moment of intimacy.

She allowed her index finger to trail down through the slightly ratty goatee that resided on Sokka's chin. It's current state came from the brawl that had occurred at the bar they generally frequented when their presence wasn't banned from it.

Once she fullfilled her routine, Toph slid her elbow underneath her torso as she fit her head in the familiar crook of Sokka's neck and closed her eyes. The soft breeze lulled her to sleep, her habit known only to the wind and moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Good day everyone. I wasn't expecting to have another prompt so quickly, but this one was something that my headcannon just held onto so fast, because of reasons. Please enjoy it! If you have any desire to give me a prompt, or let me know how I am doing with the characters, please message on any of my sites, or review on here. Many blessings!

* * *

She couldn't take much more of this. Attempting to take in a deep breath and hold her laughter in, Toph threw her hands to her mouth. Her legs, which would have instantly removed their bounds, refused to move. Muffled by her hands, she muttered, "S-sokka..."

A pair of eyes flew to the Bei Fong's face and a maniacal grin grew on his face. "Just once, come on? There may never be another time I can do this."

Muttering to herself, the earthbender complied, "You just take on every chance to torture me, don't you, Snoozles?"

Sokka gave a hearty laugh and loosened his grip of her legs. "I never miss an opportunity to one up you, I mean, I am the Idea guy after all. And, when do you ever have clean feet?"

His hands trailed down her legs till they reached her ankles.

"It's not my fault that Madam Fissy Britches wouldn't allow me within twenty yards of her wedding reception bar without doing so." Toph was never one to comply to anything, but there was ale from Ember Island there. She would never miss an opportunity to get a good drink. Sokka had joined her some time later in the evening and they drank for most of the reception. Toph and Sokka staggered to the dance floor, attempting to dance in their intoxication. Aang was kind enough to allow them to peacefully leave the reception before they became a real ruckus. Toph's last comment was something along the lines of: "We wouldn't want Sweetness to give you an aggressive first night and pain tomorrow morning."

Needless to say, Sokka mumbled something about oogies and too much information, where Aang had a blush flare his face. He stayed with them only to the exit of reception building and left the wasted couple to their bidding. When the two returned to their room, they collapsed on the floor and past out for a good while. Whenever they came to, Toph was the second to awake and sense that Sokka was by her feet. A sped up heartbeat made Toph stand and make distance between her and Sokka. This ended in a chase around the room and the present situation they were in.

"The ale was the best yet." Sokka lifted one of her feet up to his face. A skeptical look fell upon his face, and a tone matched as he stated at the blind earthbwnder before him. "Are you complying so you can kick or bend my face?"

Toph groaned and crossed her arms over chest. "Just get it over with, Snoozles. You are the more sentimental of the two of us."

Laughing, Sokka brought his lips to her toes, kissing across the pads of them. Toph took a deep breath and held it, shocked by what he was doing. She expected him to tickle her or something, not kiss. The sensation of his touch, intensified by her redistribution of her senses due to her blindness, was almost too much for her to handle.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Toph breathlessly said. Sokka set her foot down, grabbing the other.

"What does it look like, Toph? I am kissing your 'eyes.' I hear everyone girl gush about how guys kiss their eyes, so I thought I'd give it a try." Calming herself enough to speak, Toph wiggled the toes on the foot her was holding. The earthbender muttered, turning her face away from the Water Tribe warrior. "Proceed before I change my mind."

Sokka laughed and complied.


End file.
